Saint Petersburg City Administration
From the Wikipedia page https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saint_Petersburg_City_Administration Saint Petersburg City Administration (Администрация Санкт-Петербурга) is the superior executive body of Saint Petersburg (formerly Leningrad), Russian Federation. It is located in a historic building, Smolny and known as the Government of Saint Petersburg (Правительство Санкт-Петербурга). The head of the administration is the Governor of Saint Petersburg (Mayor of Saint Petersburg before 1996). In 1990 – 2006 the head of the city was elected by direct vote of the city residents. However, according to a Russian Federal Law accepted in 2004 (Full text in Russian: https://rg.ru/2004/12/15/gubernatory-dok.html), the governor was proposed by the President of the Russian Federation and approved (or disapproved) by the City Legislative Assembly until 2014, while in 2014 the governor was elected by popular vote of the city residents. List of the heads of Leningrad / Saint Petersburg City Administration since 1991 *Anatoly Sobchak (Mayor, 1991 - 1996, elected in 1991, lost the elections in 1996) *Vladimir Yakovlev (Governor, 1996 - 2003 (elected in 1996 and 2000, resigned in 2003 a year before the second term expiration, First deputy Mayor in 1994 - 1996) *Alexander Beglov (acting Governor in June - October 2003) *Valentina Matviyenko (Governor, elected in 2003, proposed by the president and approved by the Legislative Assembly in 2006, resigned in 2011) *Georgy Poltavchenko (proposed by the president and approved by the Legislative Assembly in August 2011) See also List of heads of Saint Petersburg government. Structure The Administration consists of the Governor, the Government, The Governor's Chancellery, the city committees and the executive bodies of the districts subordinate to it. Committees *Committee for City Improvement and Roads *Committee for External Relations and Tourism (Heads: Vladimir Putin (June 28 1991, – June 1996), Gennadiy Tkachyov (June 1996 – May 28 2002), Alexander Prokhorenko (since June 2002)) *Committee for Housing Policy *Committee for the Press and Mass Media Cooperation (Heads: Dmitry Mezentsev (1991 - 1996), Alexander Potekhin (October 1997 - 2001), Irina Potekhina (2001 – October 2003), Alla Manilova (since October 17 2003)) *Committee for Science and Higher Education *Committee for Public Health *Committee for Transport *Committee for Labor and Social Security *Committee for Economic Development, Industrial Policy and Trade (in March 1993 merged with the *Committee for Finances into Committee for Economy and Finances headed by Alexei Kudrin, in July 1996 separated again, Heads: Dmitri Sergeyev (1992 - March 1993, July 1996 - 1997), Ilya Klebanov (December 1997 – May 31 1999), Anatoly Aleksashin (June 21 1999, – July2001), Sergey Vetlugin (July 2001 – October 2003), Vladimir Blank (October 2003 - June 2006), Aleksei Sergeyev (since June 27 2006)) *Committee for Energetic and Engineering Support *Committee for State Control, Utilization and Protection of Historical and Cultural Landmarks *Committee for City Planning and Architecture (Heads: Oleg Kharchenko (1991 – June 15 2004), Aleksandr Viktorov (since June 15 2004)) *Committee for Youth policy and Social organizations Interaction *Committee for Construction (Heads: Viktor Loktionov (until May 26 2000), Alexander Vakhmistrov (May 26 2000, – November 2003), Yevgeny Yatsishin (November 2003 – February 2 2005), Roman Filimonov (since February 2 2005)) *Committee for Education *Committee for Culture *Committee for City Property Management (formed on September 10 1991, heads: Alexander Utevsky (October 1990 - December 12 1991), Sergey Belyaev (December 12 1991, - October 22 1993), Mikhail Manevich (October 23 1993, - August 18 1997, murdered by a sniper), German Gref (August 18 1997, - August 13 1998), Andrey Likhachyov (August 14 1998, - October 4 1999), Valery Nazarov (October 11 1999, - November 10 2003), Igor Mikhaylovich (since November 11 2003)) *Committee for Physical Culture and Sports(Head: Yuri Avdeyev) *Committee for Finances (in March 1993 merged with the Committee for Economic Development into *Committee for Economy and Finances headed by Alexei Kudrin, in July 1996 separated again, Heads: Alexei Kudrin (1992 - March 1993), Igor Artemyev (July 1996 – January 1999), Viktor Krotov (January 1999 – November 2003), Alexander Nikonov (since November 24 2003)) *State Technical Administrative Inspection *State Housing Inspection *Committee for Justice, Legal Order, and Safety *Committee for Land Resources and Land Development *Committee for Investments and Strategic Projects (founded in 2003, heads: Andrey Mikhaylenko (December 9 2003, - June 2004), Maxim Sokolov (since June 29 2004)) *Informatization and Communication Committee *Committee for Use of Natural Resources, Environment Protection, and Environmental Safety *Saint Petersburg Licensing Chamber *Saint Petersburg Regional Power Commission *Veterinary Department *Saint Petersburg State Construction Supervision and Expertise Department *Civil Registration Department *Saint Petersburg Flood Control Facilities *Construction Department *Committee for Executive powers of the government development and Interaction with the local autonomous bodies *Committee on transport-transit policy Appeals and Complaints Department *Hotels services Department of the Administration of St.Petersburg *Information Department – Press-service of the Governor’s Administration of St.Petersburg *Committee on Financial control of St.Petersburg *St.Petersburg and Leningrad Region Archival Committee *Gardening and Market-gardening Development Department *St.Petersburg and Leningrad region Central Administrative Board of Internal Affairs Saint Petersburg District Administrations *Admiralteysky District Administration *Vasileostrovsky District Administration *Vyborgsky District Administration *Kalininsky District Administration *Kirovsky District Administration *Kolpinsky District Administration *Krasnogvardeysky Administration *Krasnoselsky District Administration (Head: Evgeny Nikolskiy) *Kronshtadtsky District Administration *Kurortny District Administration *Moskovsky District Administration *Nevsky District Administration *Petrogradsky District Administration *Petrodvortsovy District Administration *Primorsky District Administration *Pushkinsky District Administration *Frunzunsky District Administration *Tsentralny District Administration